The Only Exception
by Emma Panda
Summary: Danni's parents have just died in a car crash, so she takes a trip to meet her godsister, Athena and be in the hit web show, Kids React. Then, she meets William, and her world is turned upside-down. Kids React fanfic. (On hiatus)
1. A New Beginning

_DANNI JOINS KIDS REACT_

**Ok, this takes place between January 9th, which I think is William's birthday ****and February 28****th**** of 2013. The reason I needed his birthday is because I wanted to see if there is any period of time where we are the same age.**

**Another thing: I have the characters at the age I think they look (or will look) cutest at. And I only have some characters. Not all of them. If you want to know what they look like, watch _Kids React to Nyan Cat _because it has all the characters on it.**

**William: 11/12 I know he, like, _just _turned 11 last January, but 11 is to young for some of this stuff  
**

**Lia: 14 (I think she is so cute on KR)**

**Jake: 12**

**Morgan: 6**

**Athena: 13**

**Emma (Lia's sis): 8**

**Landon: 12  
**

**The rest of the characters are relatively minor, so you can just make them whatever age you want them to be.**

**A few notes on my OC, Danni:**

**I would make her name Emma (my name) but there's already two Emmas on KR, so I had to use Danni. **

**She is 12/13 **

**There's gonna be multiple POVs in this. Mostly Danni, William and Athena (sometimes Lia).**

**Let the story begin!**

_William_

"C'mon, Athena!" I shouted at the bathroom door.

She peeped her head out. "It's your fault I'm taking so long!" In a way, she was right. Earlier this morning, Toasty had been sitting on the breakfast table (the KR cast was at Disneyworld and we were in a huge hotel room) and I picked up Morgan and started tickling her. She started flailing around a kicked Emma in the face, who stumbled back into Jake, who got pushed back into Lia, whose cup of Sprite spilled out of her hand and onto the table where Toasty was. Right now Athena was scrubbing the soda stain off of Toasty's butt.

"You can scrub Toasty later! Now we have to meet the new girl!"

"Why is it so important to you?"

Jake and I are still in that contest!" Jake and I were in a contest to see how many girls' numbers we could get by the time I turned 12. Right now, we were tied. This new girl could be my chance to win, but I only had two days.

Athena groaned. "_Why?_ That contest is _stupid_!" she emerged from the bathroom with a damp Toasty in her hand. Wow, she was pretty. Her hair was down and straitened. Her bangs were held back with a headband, and she wore jean shorts and a Nyan Cat shirt. Too bad she was Landon's girlfriend.

"Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door, where everybody else was waiting except for Lia. I discreetly snuck off to her room. I didn't want to make it too obvious, because a couple of nights ago after everybody went to bed, Lia came into my room and we watched RayWilliamJohnson videos until 2am, and we were discovered in the morning sprawled on my bed with my Mac. Then rumors started spreading. They had just died down and I didn't want to start them back up again.

_Lia_

I heard a knock at my door as I frantically put makeup on. "Come in!" I shouted, grabbing the eyeliner out of my makeup bag. William walked in.

"Hury up!" he said. "I have to win that contest!"

I rolled my eyes. William and Jake were constantly having contests and bets- so often that I didn't keep track anymore. I ran the eyeliner pencil along my waterline and grabbed my purse. "Let's go." I said.

_2 and a half hours later…_

_Danni_

Wow. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be on Kids React! I couldn't decide whether to be happy or sad. See, my parents just died in a car crash, so I was moving from Maine to California to live with my godparents and godsister, Athena. Like, _the _Athena from KR. I had been offered a part in KR, and heck yeah I said yes. I was going to meet the cast and my godparents in Orlando. Right now, I was standing in the lobby of their hotel, shaking with nervousness. Then I turned around and was faced by a surprised-looking William.

**So how was the first chapter? A quick note: the KR cast is in the penthouse room at a hotel in Disneyworld. Here are the rooms.**

**Jake and Landon**

**Lia and Emma**

**Athena (to be joined by Danni)**

**William**

**Dylan and Michael**

**Marhley and Morgan**

**When you review, make sure you tell me a character that you want to see have a minor part in this!**

**OHAILOLKTHNXBYENOWZZZZ**

**Bonus points if you can tell me what that was.**


	2. Meeting People

**I don't own The Fine Bros, any KR kids, or YouTube.. Danni Carlynn and DanniDevillz do not exist.**

_William_

I can be very quiet when I want to.

The KR cast was going to meet the new girl today in the hotel lobby. I stalked ahead of the group to see what she looked like. She wore a plain peach short sleeved shirt, short-but-not-too-short jean shorts, and white flip flops. Her hair was dark blond and wavy and reached her shoulders. Two duffel bags were at her side and she had a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her skin was olive colored. I crept up until I was three feet behind her. Then, I saw her head twitch and she cocked her head. What was she doing? She looked over at the front desk and I saw the side of her face. Almond eyes, button nose, dark brown irises. And a little star tattoo on her cheek. Wait… star tattoo? The only person I knew with a star tattoo on her cheek was- oh my god. DanniDevillz. Third most popular YouTube star. Was she the new girl? I hope not. I would _freak _if I ever had to talk to her. She has been my biggest internet crush since 2008… oh my god… I needed her autograph.

All of a sudden she whipped around to face me, and I was stunned. She was a thousand times prettier than Athena or Lia.

"D-d-d-dda-danni-dd-d-dannidevillz!" I stuttered.

She smiled brightly. "Hi! William, right?"

All I could do was nod.

She handed me a piece of paper. "I'd rather you win than Jake," she whispered, then giggled. How did she know about the contest? Oh yeah, I vlogged about it. Then, DanniDevillz blushed. "Can… can I have your autograph?" she asked sheepishly.

I smiled, regaining my cool. "Only if I get yours." Just then, I heard footsteps behind me and I felt Jake tackle me to the ground and stand again. DanniDevillz winked at me sprawled on the ground so that Jake couldn't see.

He was speechless too.

"Sorry," she said in mock sadness. "but I'm on team William." She then spun on her heel and walked towards me, helping me up off the ground.

"William the ladies man." Emma said somewhere behind me, and DanniDevillz laughed. She turned towards the rest of the KR cast.

"Hi, I'm Danni." She said, and stopped in her tracks. She stared at Lia, and her face turned white. "Oh my god, you're _Lia Marie Johnson!_"

Lia blushed. "that's me!"

**So how was chapter 2? I think in a future chapter, I will have Lia sing a duet with Danni. What song? I has to be one Lia's covered. R+R plz! **

**WTF**

**I will dedicate a chapter to you if you figure out what that means (Hint: it's not What The something beginning with F)**


	3. The Cutest Couple

**Lol I don't own anybody in this except Danni.**

**Also, you might be wondering what's going on around here. So, the KR cast is on a country tour to many vidcons and webcons. Their first stop is in Orlando, Florida. Danni meets Athena there because the adoption agency was too cheap for a flight to L.A. so they sent her to Orlando instead. Danni's YouTube channel is third most popular for her Smosh/Shane Dawson-ish comedy skits and covers of popular songs. Their trip is from January 6****th**** to March 4****th**** (I got William's birthday wrong; it's January 9****th****, not 10****th****. And I also realize that there is no February 29th in 2013 so Danni's birthday is the 28****th**** instead.). Another thing: there is a secret passage closet from William's room to Danni and Athena's room. So… ENJOY CHAPPIE 3!**

_Danni_

Wow. Lia Marie Johnson was here! She was my inspiration, the whole reason I started putting covers on YouTube and got famous, and I told her so.

She seemed flattered. "Ummm… Thanks!"

Then, Athena stepped up. "Well, I'm going to have to get used to having a YouTube star for a sister!" everybody laughed at that. The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, because all I did was meet the rest of the kids, Benny, and Raffie. Then came the night. At around 9, we went to bed. Then, I heard a rustling in mine and Athena's closet and out popped William. I was surprised, but Athena didn't even look up. He sat down on my bed next to me and took a peek at my Mac, which was on YouTube playing one of his videos. I tried to close it out, and I did, but not before he saw and smiled. Oh god… His smile was bright enough to light up a whole room.

"So, can I have that autograph now?" William said, scooting closer to me. I looked at Athena, and she looked at me, and she gave me a look that said "_He's flirting_".So, I did the obvious thing. I flirted back.

_Athena_

William and Danni were flirting on the other side of the room, which I thought was _so cute. _I mean, they were perfect for each other! Both obsessed with MineCraft, both Ginny Weasley haters… awww! I was smiling just thinking about it. Nonetheless, it was pretty late, so I told the two lovebirds to go to William's room. They did. Then, I realized something. I shouldn't have said that. I wanted to hear their conversation. I took off my slippers and crept slowly through the passage. I reached William's door and listened carefully. They were talking-and it sounded like some juicy stuff.

"—have something to confess. I've had a huge crush on you since you started making videos."

"Really? No way! I've had a crush on _you_ since you started on Kids React!"

I couldn't see William's reaction, but I guessed he was smiling.

"I guess things are different now, then."

"Yeah…"

"Oh… It's 12:30! I gotta go! If Athena told Jake I spent a lot of time with you, then… god, he gives me the creeps."

"Well, good night."

"Night."

I felt vibrations in the floor coming towards me, and I began to creep back to my room, but Danni saw me. She ran ahead to meet me.

"What the heck were you doing?"

"Eavesdropping."

Danni slapped a hand to her forehead. "How much did you hear?"

"That you two have crushes on each other."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "Good."

"Wait… was there something you didn't want me to know?"

"Okay, fine, just don't tell anybody."

**Lol cliffhanger :p**

**R+R plz! Leave song requests for Lia and/or Danni to sing! Also, they have to be love songs or songs that you can play on guitar/piano. CONTEST: if you can predict one of the songs I'm going to have Lia/Danni sing, you will get a chappie dedicated to you. Lolbye.**


	4. DANNI'S IN LOVE?

**Lolz did you like the cliffhanger? Danni's got a secret! What is it? You'll find out in this chapter! I changed the name to "**_**The Only Exception**_**". Can you guess why? (Megha and Natalie: Don't review this chapter and tell everybody why.) Also, I've sorta been busy with the NCA (Nyan Cat Alliance)because I'm basically the vice president (right now I'm making a Nyan Cat headband). Lol if you can predict what song I'm gonna make Danni and Lia sing you get this whole story dedicated to you. Natalie and Megha YOU CANNOT REVIEW THIS AND TELL EVERYBODY WHAT IT IS! It's something Lia has covered, though. So now I'm gonna start… **

**ENJOY!**

_Danni_

It felt so awkward spilling out my soul to Athena. Like, William and I had technically met before (He was my Facebook friend because he was relatively poular on YouTube like me) and he was much easier to talk to. But Athena was new. I didn't really… _know_ her. But she was my new sister, and I needed to get close to her. So, I reluctantly told her my troubled past, like I had moments before with William.

_Athena_

Oh, Poor Danni… by the time she was done telling me her secrets (and there were a lot of them) she was sobbing so loud that I'm surprised William didn't come and see what was going on. Then, she dried her eyes and looked at me. "Athena?" she whispered, not waiting for an answer. "William… I think I love him."

My eyes grew wide with terror and I slapped her. "No! No you do not! You just finished telling me about the guy you almost died for and then saw smooching another girl…" I shuddered. "… and now you're in love again? WHAT?" I shouted very loudly.

Then, William burst out of his end of the closet door. "What? Who's in love?"

"Nobody! Go back to bed William."

"You know I won't." He smiled, and I saw Danni melt. _Wow,_ I thought. _She does love him._ Love at first sight. It was amazing, the look on her face. She just… zonked out of reality. Only William mattered. Kind of like me when I think about Landon. Then, I saw the look on William's face. It was _not _what I expected it to be. He looked at her the way he looked at me. A friend. Then, I realized that if I didn't drag Danni away, she would stare at him all night.

"Okay, Danni, didn't you say you wanted to vlog tonight?" I said, grabbing her arm and bringing her back to our room. "Bye, William," I said over my shoulder.

_Danni_

"Hello! It's me, and guess who I'm here with? My new sister! Now I know what you're thinking: DanniDevillz doesn't have a sister! Well, you're wrong! I just moved in with my new sister, Athena!" Athena moved into the view of the camera.

"Hi!"

"To make a long story short, my parents died and I moved in with my godparents and godsister, who just happens to be…"

Athena moved back into the Camera's view. "Me!"

"Well, that was my life update." I held Toasty in front of the Camera and wiggled him.

"BYE!" I made Toasty say. Then, I stopped filming and posted it to YouTube.

**So, that was chapter 4. Bye.**


	5. Waking Up

**So, you need to look up **_**Kids React to Nyan Cat **_**to understand this.**

**Also, when Danni has too much sugar—how do I explain this—she gets sort of… sugar drunk she's hypoglycemic. Another thing is that William and Danni are both terrified by scary movies.**

_Athena_

The next day, I went to show Danni some cool things on the hotel grounds-the convention room, the hiding place under the stage, etc. then, we got back to our room. That's where the trouble started.

_Danni_

Athena and I walked into our room and saw the scariest thing on earth. I saw my laptop, blasting the Nyan Cat song. Morgan was wearing Athena's Nyan Cat shirt and was eating poptarts. Rainbows were painted on our walls in a sloppy six-year-old fashion. Morgan was slamming her hands on my keyboard.

"Morgan…" I said softly. Then I said it louder. "Morgan!" That didn't work, so I shouted. "MORGAN!"

William must have heard me, because he came bursting through the closet just as Morgan stopped playing the keyboard.

The expression on his face… Oh, how do I describe this… It was a thousand times worse than when he found out somebody uploaded a six-hour version of Nyan Cat. "Morgan… what did you do?"

"Nyan Cat party!" screeched Morgan. Then, Lia walked in.

"What's wron-" and then she saw the scene and started laughing. "Morgan!" she gasped between laughs. "What- did- you do-?"

Well, after that mess was cleared up, everybody was really tired and went to bed, except for William, Danni, Landon and I, who stayed up until 3am watching _Saw 12._

_Danni_

I woke up groggily on the tiny hotel couch curled up in a ball—in a ball? What _happened_ last night? Then I looked over, and saw William holding me tightly, like somebody was coming after me—wait, was someone after me? I didn't know, my mind was all fuzzy. Then, I saw the many _Pixie Stix_ tubes strewn across the floor. I looked down at my shirt to see stray _Pixie Stix_ dust powder. Well that explains everything, because when I eat too much sugar, I get sort of sugar drunk. The TV was in sleep mode, and the DVD case for _Saw 12_ was on the coffee table. William stirred next to me, then his eyes shot open.

"Danni!" I just had the worst nightma—" then he seemed to realize that I was curled in his arms on the couch. "Oops."

I smiled, realizing what day it was. "Happy Birthday."

William laughed. "We should wake Athena and Landon—but first, you look kind of confused."

"What _happened _last night?"

"We were here watching _Everybody Hates Chris_ and then you started hitting the _Pixie Stix. _You were talking funny, saying that 'you loved me' and Athena said you had that thing like Paul Blart. Hypo-something. So then Landon wanted to watch _Saw, _and Athena agreed, and then… this happened."

_Nice, Danni. _Said my conscience. _Great way to get a guy: exposing a serious medical condition and going on a massive sugar high!_

_Well, it worked, _I argued back. _ Look at me now._

_I don't have eyes, dummy. You're imagining me._

_Shut up._

_Make me._

I reluctantly got up from the couch and Prodded Athena with my foot."Wake up."

"Oh, Landon…" she grumbled.

I got down on my knees and poked her cheek. "Athena!"

"Let me kiss you, Landon…" Athena started, grabbing for my face.

"ATHENA WHAT THE HELL! I shouted. That woke her up.

Her eyelids fluttered open. "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "Eleven."

Then, I heard Landon behind me. "Ugh… what was that…"

I stood up again and walked over to William. "Want some breakfast?" I asked. Then, Emma walked in.

"Did you guys have sex?"

I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Just Self Defense

**Well this is where the real action starts. Its an important chapter. And you finally get to see why I named this **_**The Only Exception**_**! Okay, so now its announcement time.**

**I might be posting more often now because I got my dad's old laptop that he didn't want anymore and I don't have to wait until the computer is free to write. **

**Anyway, I only got three—well, technically two reviews. Send this link to your friends! Post it to facebook! If you follow any of the KR kids on twitter, send them this! My lifetime goal is to write a fanfiction and have the main characters of that fanfiction see it! **

***Luvz my Ryan Higa!**

****In my Minecraft I actually live in a mountain.**

**Enjoy chapter six!**

_Lia_

Today was William's birthday. His 12th birthday. Benny, Raffie and the whole KR cast would go to a cool diner that had performers and stuff. Today, YTF*** **would be playing. William was so excited. But it was 3pm already. I only had four hours to get ready!

_William_

It was a little past 3. Danni and I were facing each other on her bed with our laptops, playing Minecraft. She was showing me her house, and, to be honest, it was freaking awesome. Her house is really hard to find, but once you do, its amazing. She lives literally _in a mountain_**. She had guest rooms and swimming pools and… wow, it was indescribable! Then, she showed me the party room. It was huge. There were signs everywhere saying _Happy Birthday, William _and it had cake and pie and so many wonderful things. Then, she gave me my present.

_Six hundred and forty diamond blocks._ All self-mined. How did she do that… I was in a daze. I mean, they weren't even diamonds! They were _Diamond Blocks. _I jumped across the bed and gave her a huge hug.

"Getoff me!" she laughed, but I wouldn't. In just two days, she had become my best friend. I kept hugging her and she hugged me back. She grumbled something that sounded like "Iruff rou" into my shoulder.

Then she pulled away, like she was trying not to enjoy herself.

I wonder what that was about.

A tear slid down her cheek. "No…" she murmured. "It won't happen again…"

"Danni, no…"

"You don't understand… William, I think I-"

"Look, do you remember what day it is?"

She sniffed. "Your birthday."

"Exactly. Now the last thing I want on my birthday is for you to be sad, okay?"

Danni nodded. I pulled her in for another hug, but somewhere along the way our directions changed. Almost like we were about to kiss. My arms were on her waist and her arms were around my neck. We were getting closer and closer, but then she stopped abruptly. We were just standing there awkwardly. I was really confused. Then Danni started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You're cute when you're confused."

I wiped the tears from her face with my sleeve and smiled.

"I used to have a friend named Olivia back in CT who loved writing fanfiction. Everytime something cheesy would happen, she would say 'I'm putting that in my fanfic.' I bet if she was here, she would say that right now."

That made me laugh.

"We should start getting ready now." She said reluctantly.

I didn't want to leave her arms. "I guess…"

She stepped off her bed and I followed. Just then, we heard voices behind us.

"Hey Willy, you should know not to flirt with lezzies! They're bad in bed!"

I saw Danni tense up. I wondered what was happening. She walked over to the window where the fire escape was. I saw three teenagers, all boys, dressed in black. They had ski masks on.

"What's going on?" I asked Danni.

"These three guys follow mw EVERYWHERE and insult me. They think I'm lesbian." She turned back to her stalkers. "You think I'm lesbian?" she asked harshly. "Watch this!"

And then she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck, either. It was full-on making out. She broke away after about thirty seconds. The boys behind her were in shock. "Go tell your friends!" She spat at them, then stomped out of the room. "What…?" one of the boys asked me.

I shrugged. After the gang slid down the fire escape, I ran out of the room to find Danni.

She was in my bedroom at the window that didn't have a fire escape, standing on the windowsill.

"Danni!" I shouted, just before she jumped. I grabbed her and pulled her down.

"I'm sorry!" she said, sobbing into my shoulder. "I didn't mean to—they just—I 'm sorry!"

"Nothing to be sorry about. That was self-defense, and I respect that."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Plus, It doesn't even count as our first kiss."

"Technically it did, but it's no like I _like _you or anything, right?"

"Right."

"Just self defense."

"Just self defense."

She looked at the clock on my nightstand. "Holy crap, it's four thirty! Gotta go get ready!" she rushed out of my room, and I smiled to myself. She was really beautiful-wait, what was I saying? She was my best friend! I couldn't think like that! I shook my head and took my _Tobuscus_ shirt out of my suitcase.

**So how was it? Its pretty long. Three pages. I would have made this longer, but right now I gotta go to my cousin's birthday party. So remember, if you can guess what song Lia and Danni will sing, you get this story dedicated to you. Same thing if you guess why I named this story **_**The Only Exception.**_** Remember, my goal is to get somebody in Kids React to read this! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: **

**EmmaLikesSoup**

**So… KBYE!**


	7. WILLIAM'S IN LOVE?

**So, this chapter will have a few songs in it. You can get a chapter dedicated to you if you guess what these are. They aren't hard. All credit to the people who wrote and/or sang these songs.**

**So excited! This is the most important chapter in the whole fanfic! EEEEEEEEEE!**

**Okay, now… calm down, Emma… deep breaths… write… write…**

**Lol I feel like I'm in that movie **_**Read it and Weep. **_**It's like Danni is talking to me as a real person, even though I made her up. Right now, she's telling me to shut up and write the freaking chapter. So I will.**

_Danni_

William looked _really good. _Like, I know he was in a Tobuscus shirt and jeans, but he looked like… ohmigosh. Athena was _so _wrong. I am in love. I probably looked as ugly as a rock. Like I got a thousand marriage proposals a day on YouTube, but I just didn't feel pretty. My hair was in a braid, and I wore black flip-flops, a loose purple sparkly shirt that won't to my elbows, and short shorts. Not that bad, but not that good. I went out to meet the rest of the cast.

We stepped into the restaurant. It wasn't all that great, just some tables, chairs, and a stage. Our group split into two booths. In the one I was in, there was:

Me William Morgan

TABLE TABLE TABLE

Athena Landon Lia

Of course, the booths were meant for four people, so William and I were kind of squished together. But I was fine with that.

Since YTF was supposed to perform, some of the instrumentals to their music were playing. I instantly recognized it, and elbowed William. "Listen!"

We both started singing loudly off-key and Athena started laughing.

"… best try to treat you the way you want me to…" we looked at each other and started to rap. "I never open a door, or pull out a chair, you can tell me how your day was but I don't really care and if you ever get cold, you just have to-" we were cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Attention, ladies and gentleman, but unfortunately, YTF will not be performing tonight due the fact that D-Trix is coughing up unidentifiable objects. We are sorry for your inconvenience. "

William's face fell. He had really been looking forward to seeing YTF live.

"Whatever," I comforted him. "we'll see them another time."

A waiter walked past our table and dropped his tray, splattering margarita all over the floor. I rolled my eyes, knowing why.

"You're _DanniDevillz_!"

"Yes, that's me."

The he saw Lia, and his face lit up. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" he asked both of us.

"Sure," we said at the same time.

We went to a small nook in the corner of the restaurant. "Will you guys perform tonight?"

The words hit me like lightning. Us? Perform? I looked at Lia, and her eyes said "If you will, I will." I gave a slight nod and we turned back to the waiter. "We'll do it." Lia said

_William_

It was a huge shock to me when Danni walked up onstage. Morgan tapped me excitedly. "William! It's Danni!" I remained wide eyed.

"Hey, everybody!" she said into the microphone. "So, I have a sad story to tell you." She walked down into the audience and over to me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up onstage. "It's my good friend William's birthday," she put her arm around my shoulder, and I blushed. "And he was looking forward to seeing YTF today. But D-trix just _had _to go swallow some crap, didn't he? So now, William is here, and his birthday is ruined. But not for long." I was mystified at what I knew she was about to do. "Lia Marie Johnson and I are going to give a private concert! A one-time event! So William can have the awesome birthday that he deserves!" a cheer erupted from the audience. She pulled the microphone away from her mouth. "Happy birthday," she whispered, then pecked me on the cheek. She gave me a slight squeeze and I went back to my seat. I heard a brief piano introduction and Danni started singing.

_It's the boy you never told "I like you"_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swore you'd do before you die_

_It's the city of love that waits for you_

_But you're just too scared to fly_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights _

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_

_Still you're tryin' to get it out your brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_

_It's the past that you're dyin' to change_

_It's all the money that you're saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that never came true_

'_Cause you're just too scared to try_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go_

_Go, go, go_

_All the way_

_Yeah let's go_

_Go, go, go_

_Night and day_

_From the floor to the rafters_

_People raise your glasses_

_We could dance forever_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world _

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights _

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

Danni bowed and received applause and cheers. "Now, it's time for Lia!" she said, as she walked offstage and Lia walked on. I ran away to go find her.

I found her behind stage drinking a bottle of water. She looked so flustered. "Danni!" I said. She turned around and waved.

"Happy birthday," she said, smiling.

"That was _amazing_!"

"You've heard me sing before. On my YouTube videos."

"Yes, but you have a really crappy camera."

Just then, an electric guitar intro boomed and I flinched. Danni laughed. "Go watch Lia." So I did.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anything but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

'_Cause we belong together now_

_Yeah _

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life_

_Would suck_

_Without you_

_Maybe I was stupid _

_For telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for_

_Tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up, too_

She smiled in my direction because we have an inside joke about that. Then she continued singing.

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

'_Cause we belong together now_

_Yeah_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life_

_Would suck_

_Without you_

_Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

There was a long instrumental where she ran offstage and dragged Danni on by her wrist. They both leaned into the microphone and sang in perfect two part harmony.

'_Cause we belong together now_

_Yeah_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life _

_would suck_

_Without you_

'_Cause we belong together now_

_Yeah_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life _

_Would suck_

_Without you!_

Then the song was done. Lia and Danni smiled.

**Hey, it's me, EpicEmma butting in. whenever you see bold writing that's me. I would just like to say that I have been having a conversation with Danni (who, for some reason, has become my conscience-don't know why) and she says that she thinks William is being too soft on her. Well, Danni, I'm actually writing your life story RIGHT NOW! Remember in chapter whatever when Danni and Athena are talking in the closet and Danni said her past was "troubled"? Well, I'm going to be creating a whole other story based on that! It's going to be called Danni's Story, and its Danni's story from birth to age 12 (aka now) up until the point where her parents die. So keep a lookout for that! Lol that's it, except Danni wants to tell the audience something: Chuck Norris does not "pop" his collar. His shirt just gets an erection from touching his skin. And that's Danni's Chuck Norris fact for the day.**

_Danni_

I am such an idiot. I mean, what was I thinking earlier? Lying through my teeth, saying I don't like him. I am so stupid. And now I was singing this song to him? I was terrible at sending messages. Sighing deeply, I listened to Lia singing the rest of her song.

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so, bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe_

She got so much applause it was unbelievable. Then it was my turn. I grabbed my guitar and walked out onstage.

Sitting on a bar stool, I began to strum a long intro.

Then I started singing.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart as I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mama swore she would_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

I looked at William and he smiled reassuringly at me. Little did he know that I was singing to him. Him, because I loved him. I regained confidence and continued singing.

_But darling _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keepin' a comfortable_

_Distance_

_And up until now I have sworn to myself _

_That I'm content _

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_When you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof_

_It's not a dream_

_Ooh, ooh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I saw Athena nudge William. A few moments later, his facial expression changed from awe to… disbelief? I couldn't tell, so I just continued singing.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Then, I was done. I got a standing ovation. Was I really that good? I stared at William. _That was for you. _I said, but nobody could hear me over all the cheering and applause. _I love you._

I imagined he was saying _I love you, too._

Lia walked out onstage with me so we could do our final number.

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a boy that looked like you…_

_William _

I saw Lia perform a couple more numbers. Then it was Danni's turn again.

She strummed a long intro and began to sing. Then I started singing.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart as I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mama swore she would_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

She looked at me and I smiled at her. Was she… scared? Nervous? I couldn't tell.

_But darling _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keepin' a comfortable_

_Distance_

_And up until now I have sworn to myself _

_That I'm content _

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_When you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof_

_It's not a dream_

_Ooh, ooh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Athena nudged me from her place next to Landon. "She's singing to you." She said.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

And that was when I knew.

I was in love with Danni Carlynn.


	8. Athena Is Meddling

**So, in case you don't read my other fanfictions, you should know that I have a schedule now. Starting May 6****th****, this is my schedule:**

**SUNDAY: The Only Exception**

**MONDAY:**

**TUESDAY: **

**WEDNESDAY: The Only Exception **

**THURSDAY:**

**FRIDAY: Toby's Daughter**

**SATURDAY: CimFam Goes Hollywood**

**Yeah, The Only Exception is gonna be REALLY long. Like, a hundred chapters. The previous chapters (and this one) all take place in three days. Eight chapters iin three days. And this trip that they're on is over a month… I write too much. **

**Lol so here's the story!**

_Danni_

Lia ran onstage next to me with a microphone. "Hey, everybody! Well, the manager just got a phone call from Ryan Higa, and he said that D-Trix has finally stopped coughing long enough to force some medicine into him, so YTF is ready to perform!"

The audience erupted in cheers. I was glad too, because, honestly, my throat kind of hurt from all the singing. Then Lia announced that we were gonna do one more song. She whispered it in my ear and I smiled. I loved that song. A brief instrumental played and I started singing.

**Hi. Just saying that since Lia and Danni are both singing, when Lia sings it's gonna be bold, and when Danni sings it's gonna be underlined. When they both sing, its gonna be underlined and bold.**

_I can be selfish_

_Yeah so impatient_

_Sometimes I feel like _

_Marilyn Monroe_

_I'm insecure_

_Yeah I make mistakes _

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I'm at the end of the road_

_**I can get low, I can get low**_

_Don't know which way is up_

_**I can get high, I can get high**_

_**Like I could never come down**_

_Call it a curse _

_Or just call me blessed_

_If you can't handle my worst_

_You ain't gettin' my best_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe_

_Felt, felt, felt, felt_

_Must be how Marilyn Monroe_

_Felt, felt, felt, felt_

_**It's like all the good things**_

_**They fall apart like**_

_**Like Marilyn Monroe**_

_**Truth is we mess up**_

'_**Til we get it right**_

_**I don't wanna end up**_

_**Losing my soul**_

_I can get low, I can get low_

_**Don't know which way is up**_

_Yeah I can get high, I can get high_

_**Like I could never come down**_

_Call it a curse _

_Or just call me blessed_

_If you can't handle my worst_

_You ain't gettin' my best_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe_

_Felt, felt, felt, felt_

_Must be how Marilyn Monroe_

_Felt, felt, felt, felt_

_**Take me**_

_**Or leave me**_

_**I'll never be perfect**_

_**Believe me**_

_**I'm worth it**_

_**So take me or leave me**_

_**So take me or leave me**_

_Call it a curse _

_Or just call me blessed_

_If you can't handle my worst_

_You ain't gettin' my best_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe_

_Felt, felt, felt, felt_

_Must be how Marilyn Monroe_

_Felt, felt, felt, felt_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe _

_Felt, felt, felt, felt_

_Must be how Marilyn Monroe _

_Felt, felt, felt, felt_

A brief piano outro and we were done.

We ran offstage to get some water.

_Athena_

A few hours later all of the KR cast above eleven were in Danni and I's room hanging out for William's birthday. William was on Skype, trying to contact his loose-cannon best friend, Delaney. Every few seconds he would glance over at Danni and Jake, who were talking about Assasin's Creed. Danni looked _really _uncomfortable, probably because Jake kept "accidentally" brushing her butt. I knew she was scared of that because her stepfather used to molest her. Then, Delaney's face popped up on William's screen. I discreetly waded over towards them and began to eavesdrop.

"William! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

"So, how's everything going? How's the new girl?"

"Delaney…?" he asked, his voice softer and more serious. "Delaney, I think I'm in love."

On screen, Delaney went berserk. "Yeah, and you thought you were 'in love' with Athena last summer."

William used to love me last summer? Well, that explained a lot actually.

"But this is real. That was my imagination."

Delaney rolled her eyes. "Okay, somehow manage to make out with her."

"I sort of already did," he said, then proceeded to tell her about an incident that happened earlier today.

When he was done, Delaney said exactly what I was thinking: "That doesn't count! That was self-defense!" she glanced at the clock. "Crap, it's 2 am! My dad's gonna kill me! Peace off!" then Delaney's face vanished and was replaced by the words _Delaney Turner has disconnected. _

Then I got an idea. To set William and Danni up.

"HEY, EVERYBODY!" I shouted. "LET'S PLAY TWO MINUTES IN THE CLOSET!"

Reluctantly, everybody gathered around in a circle. I explained how to play. "The rules are that you spin a bottle and it lands on somebody. The person to the left of them chooses who that person will kiss. No gay pairings. Those two people go in the closet for two minutes and they have to make out the whole time. Got it?"

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a champagne bottle from the fridge. I ran back to the room, opened the window, and popped it out. The cork sailed across the night sky. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Turning on the faucet and rinsing it out, I grabbed some superglue from the high cabinet where Morgan couldn't reach it and grabbed a few tissues. Next I snuck off to William's room where I knew there were two super-attraction-magnets on his nightstand and glued one to the top of the bottle. I securely glued the tissues to the opening. There. Now from no matter what angle you saw the bottle from, the magnet would not show. I ran back to my room, holding the bottle triumphantly. "Got it," I said, sitting down in my spot.

We played the game for a while, and Danni almost cried when Michael picked Danni to go in the closet with Jake. She said it was the worst experience of her life. Then came the fun part.

The bottle was spinning, spinning, spinning, and it landed on Lia. Jake was to her left, and picked for her to kiss Michael.

While they were busy, I asked if anybody wanted more soda. Luckily, Danni said she wanted more cream soda. I ran off to the kitchen, with William's other magnet in my pocket. When I refilled Danni's cup, I plopped the magnet at the bottom. I returned just in time to see Lia and Michael walk out of the closet very red in the face. I gave everybody their refilled drinks and sat on Danni's left. Then Landon spun the bottle again. As I expected, it landed on Danni.

"Danni… hmm…" I acted out. "I think you should go with William."

"WHAT?" Danni and William shouted at the same time. **;] didn't expect that, didja?**

"You have to."

William actually looked… excited? What? He was failing at trying to hide it.

"C'mon, Danni, let's get this over with," he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the closet.

_Danni_

Athena and I had two closets in our room: a walk in closet and the one that led to William's room.

The one we were using for this game was the walk in one.

Once William and I were in the closet, I closed the door and leaned against it. "So… how are we gonna do this without it being awkw-" I was stopped when William pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips to mine.

At first I was freaked out, and I kept my eyes wide open. Then I gradually closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and started to kiss back.

After a while, we heard a knock at the door.

"30 seconds left," a voice said.

William and I broke apart.

"What… what the hell just happened?" William said, which pretty much summed up the exactly what I was thinking.

"Don't… say… anything…" I warned. "Or I'll knock your balls out. Deal?"

William nodded.

We heard a knock at the door again. "Time's up."

William opened the door and shuffled out, looking all embarrassed.

I walked out all casual, like nothing had happened.

But something did happen.

I just needed to find out what.


	9. Taking A Video

**Lol hai :]**

**This chapter is dedicated to Annatelle, my good friend on Minecraft… yes, I am obsessed. Luv ya, Anna!**

**So I was wondering… I think Lia and Danni should sing together some more. What song? MUST BE A LOVE SONG. And also I'm wondering what comedy bits Danni should do for her YouTube because, you know, she's huge. So… ENJOY CHAPTER 9!**

**And William and Danni might seem a little bit lovey-dovey in this, but it's because they're gonna be "acting."**

_Danni_

After the kiss last night, my brain had sort of been out of whack. I mean, I've kissed William before, right? That one time with the guys on the fire escape-well that didn't count, because I was so filled up with anger and hate that I didn't even feel anything. But I needed to kiss him somehow again. To see if, maybe, just maybe, he felt something, too.

I stayed up all night thinking about it. I mean, when Athena told me I was kissing him, he looked… happy? No, happy wasn't the right word. Excited. That was it. But… Excited? About kissing me? What? It didn't make sense. I pulled out my laptop. Maybe some Minecraft would clear my head. Just a game. That was it. We were REQUIRED to kiss… the whole time. But that… that wasn't a "just a game" kiss.

I logged onto my serve **OH MY GOSH. Hey its meh, Emma :] I swear to god I just saw William. IN A FREAKING CAR. Its actually ironic, considering I'm in Connecticut and** **he lives in LA. It might have been my friend Diggins, who lives in the neighborhood and looks a lot like him, but I'm pretty positive I just saw him. Oh, who am I kidding? Yeah, it's probably Diggins. Whatever, back to the story.**

I logged onto my server and found that William was on there too. Crap. Oh, well. I began working on my house when I heard a voice at the darkened window.

"Hey Dennali, kiss any girls today?"

"Shut up," I replied to the gang on the fire escape.

I pressed _T_ on my keyboard.

_Annatelle: hey Danni_

_DanniDevillz: William come in my room I need your help_

_TheSuperSherman: Be right there_

_Annatelle: You guys gonna have sex or something_

_DanniDevillz: Stfu anna_

Just then William burst through the closet door.

"What's wrong?"

I nodded towards the fire escape and pulled William into the walk-in closet. I needed another plan. Fast. Then an idea came to me. The mos perfect plan ever.

"William, you have to kiss me."

"WHAT?" William said in his happy-excited-embarassed voice.

"Shut up! Athena is still sleeping!"

"So, what?"

"I go out and tell them to go away. I know them well enough to know that they're gonna stay and spy. Then, you kiss- no, I kiss you. That's more realistic. You need to trust me, alright? You're a good actor."

His face changed. "Actor…" he mouthed to himself. "Okay. Fine."

"Thanks!" I said, hugging him. We walked out of the closet.

"Go away." I spat at the boys on the fire escape.

"Make us."

"Go. Away. Now."

"Jeez, fine, lezzie."

They ducked down and made a few banging sounds to make it sound like they were going down, but I knew they weren't.

"Ready?" I whispered under my breath.

"Ready."

William wrapped me up. So I had no choice but to be close to him. And then he kissed me.

He was a _really _good actor.

_Athena_

I heard William and Danni talking to Danni's stalkers. Jeez, were they ever gonna leave her alone? I opened my eyes and… they were kissing. Like, _kissing._ It took all my willpower not to go nuts. Then Danni peeked over William's shoulder at the window and I saw the top of a head. Then I understood. They were just putting on a show for those guys and finally showing them that Danni wasn't a lesbian. My heart sinking, I went back to sleep.

_William_

There I was.

Kissing Danni.

This whole "acting" thing that Danni was talking about wasn't that hard. Maybe because I wasn't acting at all. Danni peered over my shoulder and apparently saw that the stalkers weren't gone, because she kept on kissing me.

**Hey everybody. Just gonna say I'm not doing any, like, "after a minute she put her tongue in my mouth." That's disgusting.**

We kept kissing for… I don't know how long. Danni peeked over my shoulder again and broke away.

"They gone?"

"Think so."

I sighed. "How long was that?"

Danni glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "Seven minutes."

I was stunned. "And I thought the closet yesterday was long."

Awkward silence. Then Lia burst into the room.

"Since when are you guys _kissing_?" she said, holding up her iPod Touch, which had a video of us kissing five minutes before. Crap, one of the stalkers must have videotaped us and posted it to YouTube. It was called _DANNIDEVILLZ AND THESUPERSHERMAN KISSING? _It already had a thousand views… in the last three minutes.

Crap.


	10. Dennali Rose

**Hi everybody! So I'm just gonna write now…**

**PS this is their last day in Orlando. January 11****th****. Orlando VidCon today. Everybody is gonna be all surprised and stuff when Danni shows up… you know, since she's a huge YouTube star.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to my friend Dillon (better known as Diggins) because it's his birfday. Happy birthday, Stupid Hoe (inside joke)!**

**And I'm adding Landon as a main character, even though he annoys the living Hell out of me. He's 12 in this.**

**So… here's the chapter.**

_Athena_

Holy crap.

HO-

LY

CRAP.

There was a video… of them kissing.

What I saw a half hour ago.

All the KR kids plus Benny and Rafi were gathered in the living room, trying to sort things out. Danni was completely fine, mostly because she is a hell of a lot more famous than anybody and knows how to handle this paparazzi-rumor-type stuff. William, on the other hand, was frantic, pacing across the room, muttering to himself about diamond blocks and Pixie Stix.

"Look, I have an idea," Emma said, which surprised everybody. I mean, she was eight, so how much would she know about romance?

"Just explain it!" she exclaimed. "Post a video explaining everything! Tell everybody it wasn't real an they'll probably believe you!"

Little did we know, that idea would totally bomb.

I was filming with Danni's HD camera.

"Hey everybody!" Danni exclaimed. "I'm just making this to clear some stuff up. Right now I have with me… William!"

Danni dragged William into the camera shot. "So, last night a video was posted of us kissing." William pointed to his right where we were going to edit a part of the video in. "And we're gonna tell you what that was about."

"So," William started. "we were playing Minecraft, and we were on the same server. Then these guys came up on the fire escape and started calling her a lesbian."

"So I dragged him into my room," Danni continued. "And I told him that if they saw me 'in love' with a boy, then they wouldn't think I'm lesbian anymore."

"And then we pretended they weren't watching and kissed. _Acting, _you guys. The kiss was planned." Explained William. "We didn't know they had a camera."

"And… I just got a twitter question!" exclaimed Danni. "Username DanniFan706 asks, 'Dear Danni and William, was this your first kiss? #DanniIsPregnant'" Danni looked startled. "First of all, no, I am not pregnant, and second of all, no. it was not our first kiss, because we have kissed before. The first time it was basically the same situation as it is now, and the second time, Athena made me play some stupid Spin The Bottle- "

"Two Minutes In The Closet!" I retorted from behind the camera

"And we had to kiss then." Danni continued. "Oh, another twitter question! Username WilliamIsMiiiiiine asks, 'Can you guys prove you're not acting? #DanniSherman' Okay guys, really? We're not married. And to prove we're not acting, we'll kiss right here."

"_What?_"

Well, I'm pretty sure that wasn't scripted, but that was the most genius thing Danni has come up with to this day.

Danni grabbed William by the back of his neck. And pulled him towards her.

_William_

Why? Just why? Now everybody will know that I love her, because my face will get all red. Then I remembered that one time I had to kiss Delaney for one of her dad's skits. That was acting, because she was my best friend.

But so was Danni.

_Imagine she's Delaney, _said a voice inside my head. The only problem was that her and Delaney were opposites. Delaney's hair was pin straight, long and firetruck-red. Danni's hair was dark bonde, wavy, and currently in a ponytail. Delaney's eyes were green flecked with gold. Danni's were dark brown-almost-black. Delaney's skin was pale, and Danni's skin was olive. _This is your fourth kiss together. _A voice said, and it was right. Was my face red in the video? Then we kissed.

Again.

This, of course, only lasted for about three seconds. And when it was done, it took all my willpower for my skin to stay its normal color instead of red.

"So, as you can see, we're just acting."

"Yep, acting."

"And… another twitter question. Username DplusW37—what the hell?"

I laughed when she said that.

She gave me a Look.

"Username DplusW37 asks 'Dear TheSuperSherman, does it bother you that DanniDevillz is not a virgin'..." Danni's voice trailed off. She got up and ran out of the room, dropping her phone on the ground.

"No, Danni!" I said, running after her.

How did they find out? How did they know? Wow, Danni was fast. I found her in a rose garden behind the hotel.

"Dennali Rose." I said, stepping towards her. She looked up crying.

I had seen that face before.

My mind flashed back to a few years ago when I was watching the news.

_William's Flashback_

I came home from school holding a spelling test high in my hand. "Mom!" I shouted. "I got a 95 on my spelling test!"

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was on channel 8, the news.

Normally I would change it, but what the anchor said caught my attention.

_And up next, YouTube stars: the truth about Dennali, or better known as, DanniDevillz._

I stopped breathing. DanniDevillz? My internet crush? What did she mean about "The Truth"? my little 8 year old brain couldn't comprehend it. I swear, the commercials took forever. Then the news report came back on and I sat up, alert.

"Here we have 9 year old YouTube star Dennali Rose Carlynn, better known as DanniDevillz. Now, the reason you are here is because your Stepfather has been accused of rape and child abuse, correct?"

"Y-yes." Danni quivered.

"How does that make you feel?"

Danni looked down into her lap. "It… it hurts." She whispered, then began crying. The news anchor gave her a hug. "Hon, it's okay…" the anchor murmured. "No.. I won't get close to anybody ever again!" Danni broke away abruptly and ran out of the news studio.

_End of Flashback_

That was why she was scared of Jake. That was why she was scared of Horror movies. That was why she was insecure and had been to a mental hospital 14 times for cutting. I ran and sat on the bench close to her. "Danni, it's okay…" I murmured.

"No!" she broke away abruptly. "I won't get close to anybody ever again!" she ran out of the garden. But I needed to stop her. I couldn't lose her.

I would not let it be another news report.

"Danni?" I shouted, running. "DANNI!"

I couldn't find her. Then it occurred to me that she would not leave the rose garden. She loved roses. But she also loved their thornes.

I found her in a different clearing, standing, her pink sundress flowing In the wind. She held a bright red rose to her wrist.

"Danni!" I tackled her before she cut her wrist open with the thorns. She dropped the rose as we both landed on the ground. it landed under me and I felt a searing pain in my head.

It had cut open my right temple.

I didn't care, though. The important thing was to hold Danni down.

She struggled and wrestled with me, but I wouldn't let go. I pulled out my iPod tough and pinned her down.

I opened the YouTube app and searched something. The video popped up. It was of the news report.

This caused her to struggle more. "No!" she screeched. "Go away!"

"Danni, I'm not letting go!" I shouted above her.

She stopped abruptly and I think she understood.

I wasn't going to let go.

I would never let go.

I paused the video so she didn't have to watch it. Then I showed her the top comments. The first one was, "That awkward moment when you can see a cameraman in the corner of the screen."

The next one was "Danni, you are beautiful, smart, and brilliant. Ray can go to hell for doing that to you. You'll never see Ray again, and if you do, I'll kick his ass."

She looked up at me and I realized she was still pinned under me.

"Do you know who made that comment?"

Danni looked at the username. "MacLover457."

"I did."

This came to her as a shock. "Y-you think I'm pretty?"

"Everybody does."

The color drained from her face. "No." she said firmly. "I won't let anyone get close to me."

I don't think she realized the pain in her voice when she said that. "Danni, listen to yourself!" I said, and she started to fight me again.

Before I knew it, she was on top of me and I was pinned down. Pebbles were stuck in the cut that the rose had left.

"Leave… me… alone."

She got up and began to walk away. I followed her and grabbed her wrist. "No. I'll never leave you alone."

Danni's face was still twisted in pain. Not like the kind when you get hurt, but emotional pain.

I knew she was trying to trust me.

Honestly, Danni had the worst trust issues I had ever seen. I knew she was trying so hard to learn not to fear everything that was on this planet.

"We should go get ready for VidCon."

Danni remained silent.

"Danni, why can't you trust me?"

"I'm trying, but I just can't."

_Danni_

I couldn't trust him.

I couldn't trust anybody. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

William said we should do something called a "trust fall".

"So all you do is cross your arms over your chest and fall back. I'll catch you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will. If I don't, you can do whatever you want to me."

I almost didn't want him to catch me so I could kiss him again.

We argued for a while, but then I agreed.

I stood standing with my eyes closed. My arms were crossed over me chest.

I dropped back, and William caught me. Well that scared me half to death.

"Two more times."

"_What?_"

"That's the way it works. Three times."

"Fine."

The second time was slightly less scary.

Then I braced myself for the last fall. I took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I fell.

I was expecting William's arms, but instead I heard someone tackle him from behind me.

"Danni!" I heard him shout, just before my head hit the ground and I blacked out.

**So, in case you can't tell, that tweet brought back a bunch of memories that Danni was trying to forget. William is so careful with her because… well, she got raped and abused. Danni has serious trust issues. Occasionally somebody comes along who she actually wants to trust, but she can't. like William and the news anchor.**

**So who tackled William? Guess you'll have to wait until Sunday to find out!**


	11. Fangirl Massacre

**Hey.**

**So, the last chapter was kind of dramatic. **

**This one is gonna be fun, I promise. **

**In this chapter, somebody likes Chuck Norris facts. There's gonna be a lot.**

**Dis chapter is dedicated to the best hypocrite evah, Natalie.**

**Oh yeah, and I am mad cuz I don't have MW3. I wanna play it so bad, but my dad only has MW2, which is fine, but he says it's too violent.**

**Hypocrite.**

**Shout out to AnnieHecox: I already put your story on my story alert a while ago after chapter 2. Luv ya, Annie! And how is William "Smexy" if he's only 11/12 in this? In real life, he's 11.**

**Go check out AnnieHecox! She's awesome!**

**And there's a schedule change! I'm now gonna be posting this story on Tuesdays, too.**

_Danni_

I awoke to a bunch of high-pitched girls' voices and clinking of high heels. Opening my eyes, I saw William flocked by… those evil creatures... _fangirls _(cue Darth Vader music) and they were all about 13 or 14. They all dressed the same, teeny tiny camisoles with clunky wedges and shorts so short they were like denim underwear. They were screeching and laughing. I saw cameras flashing and their makeup… oh god, they looked like freaking Effie Trinket. Getting up, I saw blood on the ground. William's blood, from where the rose cut his head. It's normal for head wounds to bleed a lot, right?

I was about to charge into the group and get William out so we could go to the VidCon thing, but I heard something that made my heart stop.

"Where's Danni?" said one of the girls.

That pretty much set off a bomb. Then I got an idea.

From the way these girls were talking, they were pretty huge fans of me. Ugh… my fans were _these _hoochies? I knew there was a sound system in the whole garden area, and I was pretty sure there was a speaker near the rose garden. Running to the stage, I thought about how to get them to come towards me.

_William_

Jeez, I didn't know I had that many fangirls. And I didn't know they were that evil. They had tied me up to a fence and were taking thousands of pictures with me. Then a speaker boomed in my ears.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy_

_With some other guy_

The voice belonged to Danni.

All at once the girls shrieked and ran to the stage where the microphone was.

After a few more lines, Danni stopped.

Then I heard the sound of bare feet running across the pavilion.

Danni pulled a swiss army knife out-from her ponytail, which I thought was kind of weird and clever- and cut the ropes off me.

We ran back to the hotel room, the fangirls on our heels.

We finally got into the room, shut the door, and leaned against it.

"That was close." I said.

"Yeah." Danni replied, huffing and puffing. "I will _never _do a trust fall again."

Athena walked in. "What the…?"

"Fangirl attack."

"Ah."

Then we walked towards our rooms to get changed.

_At VidCon…_

_Danni_

Me and the rest of the cast had split up, because I wasn't an official cast member yet. I hadn't been in an episode yet. I was going as DanniDevillz, and the rest of the kids were going as the kids react cast.

We hung out and signed autographs. People kept pulling William and I away, because some idiot had made D+W 4eva t-shirts, which we had to sign.

Of course we needed to take pictures, too.

Then it was time for me to go onstage. I ran out, happy and pumped up.

"Hey, eyerybody!"

I did a couple skits with random audience members.

Then I performed a few songs, and announced my news.

"Alright eyerybody,I have big news! I've finally gotten enough requests to do a cover of 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift! So it's gonna be a big music video, directed by the Fine brothers, and it's gonna have some big stars like Smosh and JennaMarbles! Of course, I'm gonna be in it too, and it's gonna be totally awesome!"

A cheer erupted from the audience.

"Now as you may know, some pretty big things have happened in my life lately. I would tell you, but I'm running out of time. So without further adue, here's ThrFineBros and the cast of Kids React!"

Then I ran offstage as everybody else came on.

_Athena_

We did a couple interviews and stuff, then Lia stood up. So did William.

They spoke into the microphone.

"Hey everybody!" William said. "We have an announcement!"

"About a new cast member!"

"She was here earlier,"

"And is currently 2nd most subscribed on YouTube."

"She used to be 3rd, but she beat out Shane Dawson thanks to a certain viral video." William said coldly.

You could feel the excitement in the air because the audience knew who it was.

"So come on out, Danni!"

My ears hurt for days after that.

William, Lia, and Danni sat down. Danni was next to William, which meant someone just _had _to shout "Lovebirds!"

Danni glared at the person who said that.

We answered a few more questions and then it was time for iJustine to come on.

We thanked the audience and left.

**OMG I AM SO SAD! I was just watching one of William's YouTube videos and saw a comment from TheRealAlbino saying that William is leaving kids react! Leaving! Well, he just lost one subscriber… for two weeks. Then I'm gonna subscribe again. So sad… what's the point in writing this if he's leaving? Now I might quit this story! Seriously! So sad… *sniff sniff***

**Oh well, I guess I'll just work him quitting the show into Toby's Daughter somehow. I am so so so so so so so so so sad! Now it's time to investigate… internet, here I come!**

**Yeah, I just spent an hour on the internet and couldn't find ANYTHING. William, if you're reading this, PLEASE GO BACK! Well, he could just be taking a break like Ray William Johnson did a couple months ago. Plus he's still on TheFineBros kids react icon-but then again, so is Lia, and she left almost a year ago. The last time he was on it was 3 days before my birthday… so for my birthday I got his last video. Now I'm frantically searching his, Lia's Athena's, Emma's and TheFineBros's channel for anything that says he is leaving. I'm hoping that he'll say he was on a break and go back. :'[ so sad. Maybe it was because like it says in his Mega Minecraft March video, someone close to him died. Or maybe—crap, I gotta charge this. **

**Okay the charger's plugged in. so, I don't get it. TheFineBros are still in his Google+ circle. And KIDS REACT I WAS IN is still one of his playlists.**

**I don't get it. I just don't.**

**Oh, well, I'm gonna keep investigating. I'll keep you guys updated.**

**Now back to the story.**

I had never seen Danni eat so much in her entire life. She was like a peanut butter cup lawnmower. The bizarre look on William's face was priceless.

"Well I know what I'm gonna get her for her birthday."

Danni finished her food and walked over to us.

"What's up?"

"Let's go see some people."

"Oh, yeah, I wanna recruit some people for 'Safe and Sound', if that's okay with you."

I got up. "Actually, you and William can go. I'm gonna stay here and watch Morgan.

"Okay. C'mon, Danni."

_Danni_

William and I walked around for a while. Besides Smosh and JennaMarbles, I had recruited Tobuscus (actually him and William look a lot alike), Shane Dawson, Taylor Swift herself-yes, she was going to help me with my cover of her song-and baconcheddarcheese. **Look her up—she's awesome. **William and I also signed more D+W t-shirts, even though we didn't want to. We got autographs, too. I got a signed _Darkness then redness then whiteness _poster and JennaMarbles asked me if I wanted to be "MiniMarbles" In one of her videos. It was a fun day, but then we had to go and pack for the airport tomarrow. The whole cast was going to wear _Chili-Face, Noodle-Punch _t-shirts so we didn't get lost.

I went to sleep that night feeling safe and happy. I dreamt about the "Safe and Sound" video, in the wedding scene where JennaMarbles's character marries Tobuscus's character.

**Okay, so I'm trying not to make it too obvious what's gonna happen in the Safe and Sound video. Hint: who did Jenna ask to be MiniMarbles? Who is MiniBuscus? Hmmm…**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Except for the one by Natalie Anderson, that was a troll. Natalie didn't write that.**

**Byeee! New chapters Sunday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, and Thursday.**


	12. Plane Crash

**Okay. **

**This chapter is dedicated to BZ (code name so you guys won't know who it is) who I'm pretty sure asked me out. And if he's reading this, I don't have my sax anymore. No lessons. Sorry :[**

**Yeah…**

**I am SOOO EXCITED! Not for this chapter, for the next one. This one is pretty important, though.**

**The next one has the filming of the music video in it! Yayayayayayayay!**

**But not this one. This is just in the airplane and arriving at their hotel. Guess where they're going? Boston! **

_Athena_

"10:15 flight to Boston is now boarding." Said the monotonous overvoice.

We got on the plane, and were happy to see that we were all together. On one side of the plane, there were rows of three seats, then on the other side there were rows of two seats. In the middle aisle there were rows of four. Me, Danni, and Morgan sat on the three-seat side. William, Jake, Landon, Dylan, and Michael were in the middle seats, and Lia and Emma were on the two-seat side. I think everybody else still in another arrangement like ours, but closer to the front of the coach section.

I still didn't get why we were in coach. Heck, I didn't know where we were getting the money to pay for this. It was so expensive—I mean, _penthouse hotel rooms _in every city? Millions of dollars.

So anyway, Danni and William immediately pulled out their laptops and logged onto Danni's server on the plane's wifi. I peeked over Danni's shoulder to see what was in the chatbox.

_Annatelle: hey danni hey william_

_DanniDevillz: hi anna_

_TheSuperSherman: hi_

_Annatelle: Danni r u pregnant yet_

_TheSuperSherman: O.o_

_DanniDevillz: OH HELL TO THE NO_

_Annatelle: well didnt you guys have sex_

_DanniDevillz: no we just kissed_

_Annatelle: well it looked pretty heated on YouTube_

_TheSuperSherman: stfu anna_

_TheSuperSherman: Danni. Look. _

_DanniDevillz: what_

_Annatelle: what is there like a sex doll there or something_

_TheSuperSherman: ANNA!_

_Annatelle has been __**muted**__._

_TheSuperSherman has __**left the server**__._

_DanniDevillz: l8r anna_

Then Danni left too.

"Danni!" William hissed from across the aisle.

Danni looked over. So did I. William grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the absolute back of the plane, where there was an unnoticed nook perfect for talking… and standing _very _close.

Their noses were almost touching. William had to look down and Danni had to look up. I mean, they were both short, but Danni was just so _tiny. _They began whispering and then I felt a jolt as the plane was nuked.

_William_

I dragged Danni into a nook and began whispering to her. This is gonna sound cheesy, but I needed to tell her how I really felt.

"Danni, this is important."

"We just got in the air! Can't it wait?"

I looked down her. She looked like if you tipped her over she would break into a million pieces. "No. Danni, I need to tell you something. I think I-"

Danni put her arms on my shoulders, and I thought she was going to kiss me, but then she whispered, "Hold on to me."

I didn't know why she said that, but, hey, I got the excuse to hold her. I put my arms around her waist and heard a whistling sound. Then the side of the plane exploded and we were thrown away.

Thank god I had been holding on to Danni, because if I hadn't, she would have gone flying. And I mean like out the hole of the airplane and into the sky. She closed her eyes and I frantically looked around. What was happening? Then I remembered a scene from MW3.

We had been nuked.

How had Danni known? Did she hear it before me or something? I really thought about it, and realized that in a bunch of situations, she had known that something was gonna happenen. And she always knew what I felt like and what I was thinking. In a way, she was kind of psychic. In the closet: she kissed back, which I wanted her to do. In Minecraft we always built in sync. In the rose garden, she had known I was going to wrestle her and she was ready to fight back. She was really uneasy to do the trust fall, and she ended up blacking out because her head hit the stone pavilion. What the heck? I decided to test the theory one more time. Rubble from the falling plane landed on us.

_You're slipping away. _ I thought. _Get closer to me. _

She leaned into my shoulder.

"I'm scared." She murmured.

"I know." I whispered back. "Me too."

"What-what happened?"

"We got nuked. We're falling to our death."

She looked up at me, a look of terror in her eyes. "Stay with me. No matter what." She grabbed my hand. "Never let go."

It sounded all too much like what Jack said in _Titanic _(I'll admit it; I watched it) before he died.

Before he died. Would I die? Would we die? No. I couldn't let her die. I would risk my life for Danni to survive.

Danni _would _live.

The plane lurched in the air and Danni slipped. I caught her wrist at the last second. I tried to pull her up. Then, I felt Lia's hand, too. Then Athena's, then Landon's. We all pulled her up. Luckily there were parachutes. Athena and Danni shared one. I had to share one with Landon. Athena Dragged Danni over to the edge of the plane and they jumped.

_Flashback_

"I… I just can't trust anybody."

"Yes you can, Danni." I persuaded.

"Mom… I trusted her. She pushed me." There were tears in her eyes.

"She pushed you?"

"Off the balcony…"

She began to cry.

"She pushed me off the balcony and into the pool. That's why I can hold my breath for six minutes."

"_Six minutes?_"

Danni looked happy, like it was the first time in her life that she had ever impressed somebody.

She laughed. "That was my first video."

I remembered. That was when my crush first started. That image of little seven-year old Danni in a pink princess swimsuit remained in my head.

"Danni, I have something to confess. I've had a huge crush on you since you started making videos."

"Really? No way! I've had a crush on _you _since you started Kids React!"

_End of flashback_

She was falling.

And she was scared.

There was no water here to break her fall.

Only skyscrapers.

At the last second Athena pulled her string and a parachute flung out. Landon did the same. The other people who managed to get a parachute were above and below us.

I saw a green field below us and new we were heading towards it. Landon and I crashed on the ground.

"Gayest experience of my life," I muttered, and Landon laughed and unstrapped us. I got up and saw other people landing around us…

But where were we? I looked around. There were skyscrapers and hotels, and a sign caught my eye.

Then I knew.

We were stuck in Atlanta.

**So much for this chapter being boring. I guess I'll have to wait until chapter 15 or 16 to get to the music video.**

**A quick note: whoever the hell is imitating Natalie, STOP NOW. Seriously. I don't know how to delete reviews… I am such an idiot. Now I'm going to work on Toby's daughter. Bye.**


	13. Rat in the Bed

**Yeah, I got a whole new schedule. It's really hard to keep up with it, but, yeah, I'm gonna do my best. ;-]**

**This chapter takes place in a really crappy Atlanta motel. It's gonna be pretty short.**

_Danni_

We had landed in a field.

In Atlanta.

FREAKING ATLANTA.

I mean, why? Just why?

I was in a hotel room with Lia and Athena.

**Honestly, people are such idiots. So a couple minutes ago I was watching the real "Safe and Sound" video and at 2:34 it shows Taylor holding a mockingjay pin and one of the comments was:**

**2:34 wait… what?**

**I mean, like, this song was written FOR THE HUNGER GAMES. Haven't you seen the It Will Rain music video? Or the music video for A Thousand Years? They both have parts from Breaking Dawn in them. So it makes sense that this has the pin in it! Duh! Idiots…**

**Back to the story now. Sorry for my useless rant. **

Lia was talking to Rafi on the phone. "Uh-huh… Oh, good!... um, sure… Of course not! I know Danni won't… Who else?... Okay, We'll be right down. Wait, you have our stuff?... Crap… oh, she is gonna be _mad…_ okay, seeya soon. Bye." She hung up. "We have to go down to the boys' room." She told me. "Tell Athena."

When we got down everybody was there. **Jeez, this part is so boring, I'm just gonna make it really short ;-] why was I so much of an idiot to make them in a plane crash? **

All of our stuff except half of Sammie's suitcase and Amir's carry-on was saved. Then it got late and we separated into our rooms.

_Athena_

Because of the situation we were in, Lia, Danni and I all had to share a bed; partly because Danni was scared half to death (she said it looked like her mom and Ray's bedroom), partly because there was only one bed, and partly because there was no heat.

It was the middle of the night and I heard Lia scream, which caused Danni to scream, which caused me to scream. Lia pushed Danni who rammed into me and I fell off the bed and hit my head on the nightstand. Danni landed on top of me and Lia scrambled against the wall on the other side of the bed.

"Lia, what the hell?" said Danni.

"There was a _rat!_"

"Holy crap, a _rat?_"

"A _rat._"

Danni got up off me. "We should get out of this hellhole."

"Um… a little help here?" I asked. My head hurt from the nightstand.

Danni pulled me up and Lia grabbed her video camera. All three of us ran out of the room and into William and Jake's room, where they were still awake. We stayed up all night and got our luggage in the morning. Then we got on a new plane and went to Boston.

While we were on the plane, Marlhy came up to me and asked me a question.

"Athena, why did we get nuked?"


	14. The Truth

**LOL I just realized that the Cimorelli cover of "Yeah Right" has more videos than the actual music video! :-] Nice job, girls! **

**So this chapter is gonna take place in Boston. It's based on my knowledge of Boston from going there over spring break. Also you might want to open a new tab and look up the Boston T map, cuz you won't know what I'm talking about if you don't.**

**And I'm a bit pissed off because there is no Kaitlyn Maher dubstep remixes on YouTube.**

**So… here's the chapter. **

_Athena_

Sammie had a point there. Why were we nuked? Oh well, I would leave that question for later. Right now I had to film Danni's latest cover.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! It's me and I'm gonna do another cover! Here we go!"

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would've worked out right_  
_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_  
_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another_  
_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_  
_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me bette_r  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

"So, that was my cover! Seeya!"

I turned off the video camera and gave it to Danni. We got up and grabbed our stuff and headed out the door towards Ruggles.

_Danni_

I pulled my video camera out of my purse and started recording.

"Hey everybody! We're at Ruggles!" I said. "And we're gonna perform for street people!" I said. "But first it's time to answer twitter questions! Let's see… here's one! smoshian asks, hey Danni! Can you rap the Legend Of Zelda rap? Of course I can!" I started to rap.

_Yeah my name is Link, man_

_I'm more well known than Lil Wayne_

_Oh, you thought my name was Zelda?_

_That's a freaking girls name!_

_I've saved the world like fifteen times_

_And saved the princess from demise_

_And I do it all alone_

_With no help and no advice_

"That's all I'm gonna so for now. So let's sing to train peeps!" I handed the camera to Athena and walked over to a bench. I stood on top of it and started to sing.

_William_

I was in the hotel watching Danni's newest vlog on her second channel, DanniVloggz. It was called "Danni and Athena Hang Out at Ruggles!" and it already had 1,123 views in the last half hour. Right now, Danni was climbing on top of a bench, then singing.

At first you couldn't hear her over the loud noises of the station, but then as she sang more it quieted down a bit. By the time she was done, Ruggles was completely silent. Then the vlog ended. I closed my laptop. I needed to get the message out to her about the truth… how I really felt. But how? Shrugging it off, I looked up Jake's channel to see what he was up too. Then I saw the newest video, posted on the 10th.

It was Danni.

When she was singing on my birthday.

He took a video of it?

Then I got an idea. I logged into my old MacLover457 account. I clicked the comment button.

_Danni, I love you, you are my life, the reason I live and breathe. I would do anything for you. Thumbs up so Danni can see this._

Maybe it was a little bit over the top, but it was still the truth. I logged out and closed my laptop. Then, I opened it back up again, thinking that some Minecraft would clear my head.

_Danni_

I edited the kiss-explaining video then posted it. Then I posted me and Athena's newest vlog.

Then I wrote on my blog at and checked to see how my t-shirt sales were doing. They were good. After that I checked my YouTube channel comments. There were lots. One of them was from my only friend back in Maine…

_Danni's flashback_

It was August 28, 2012 I had just moved to Storybrooke, Maine. **Hey, I just needed a town name, okay? And a couple of names and this popped into my head. All credit to OOAT for Storybrooke, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, and Katherine. BTW this is befor Emma Swan came and David never got into the coma. **My hair was long, down to my butt, and in pigtails. I wore dark jeans and a pink SuperLuv t-shirt. I was moving in with my newest foster family, David and Katherine. I had been bouncing across the country for two years in all kinds of foster homes because nobody wanted the super-tiny, nerdy, Minecraft-obsessed, emo YouTube star. I was hoping I would be able to stay here for more than a week.

Once I met my new parents, I knew that I would.

David and Katherine knew how much attention to give me, understood my fears, and comforted me when I needed to be comforted.

Once school started I found out I was in Miss Blanchard's sixth grade class. I made a friend there named Henry. He was the only one that didn't consider me "midget" because I was a year older than eyerybody and so small.

Katherine and David let me get a new haircut and a tattoo, which some people thought was weird for a twelve-year-old. Then on November 12th, my godparents were finally tracked down after three years. The adoption agency offered to ship me there but of course I said no. I loved my life here. People were starting to accept me and I loved Katherine and David.

On the night of December 31st, Katherine and David drove down to the adoption agency to sign my adoption papers. I was going to become their child. I spent the night at Henry's house. We stayed up until midnight-partly because it was New Year's Eve, partly because Katherine and David were going to sign the papers at exactly 12:00. At midnight, I got a call from the Bridgeport, CT Police Department. On the way down to the adoption agency, Katherine and David died in a car crash.

The news sunk in. I would not be Dennali Rose Nolan. My first _real _"parents" were gone. I would have to leave Storybrooke and move to LA. I didn't want to leave. Henry and I said our final goodbyes when I was at the airport.

"Here," I remember saying. "Miss Blanchard gave this book to me, but I think you should have it." I handed him a large red book with _Once Upon A Time _written on it. Then my flight was called, and I left.

_End of flashback_

The comment read, "Miss you, Danni! Guess what? Regina said I could go to the NYC VidCon!"

Yay! I would get to see Henry again!

**Ugh. MY BROTHER IS SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER. He's annoying the freaking hell out of me. I'm up in my room, sick, and he's all like "ASAAAHGYYGHAAKL BAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and annoying the crap outta me! Well, he is a month old, so I guess he has an excuse.**

But I wouldn't get to see Katherine or David ever again.

**So how was the chapter? Epic or suckish? **

**You know, I was thinking about it, and I think that in real life William would make very good boyfriend. Like, he would treat her so good… crap, that sound wrong. What I mean is that he would, in a way, worship her. He wouldn't be a jerky bf like some other people I know… *cough*cough*Scott*cough*cough* Like, he would be **_**nice, **_**for one thing, and he would defend his girlfriend, and… **

**Well, sadly, he lives in LA and I live in Connecticut and I'm a year older than him, so there's basically no chance of that relationship. :'[**

**Leave any suggestions in the reviews. Kkbye.**


	15. RapidFire Twitter War

**JUST FOR THE RECORD… Delaney is Tobuscus's daughter and William's best friend. She isn't on kids react and she is an OC. She was in chapter ten. If you want more info, read my other story, Toby's Daughter. DelaneyDelaney is her twitter name. These chapters features Sophia Grace Brownlee (PrincessSGB) and if you don't know who she is, look her up. She got famous by posting a video of her rapping Super Bass. Also in this chapter is Taylor Swift, Ian Hecox, Rosie McClelland (the little dancing blonde girl in Sophia Grace's covers/performances), Tobuscus, and the fabulous AnnieHecox! That's right, the amazingly awesomely epic FanFiction writer, AnnieHecox is here! Her character in the intern, and it's Annie from her story, A Delightful Surprise. **

**This takes place in the Boston science museum- wait, no, the aquarium.  
**

_Danni_

Our fans loved it when we had our daily rapid-fire twitter war.

Danni and William's Daily Rapid-Fire was a twitter segment we liked to do. I would tweet, William would criticize it, and we would tweet back and forth for an hour. Today we were on the set of Safe and Sound. It was a break and we were waiting for Sophia Grace and Rosie (yes, the SuperBass girls), Ian, Ian's new "intern" (more like girlfriend if you asked me), and Toby and Delaney to show up.

_DanniDevillz: Hangin on the #safeandsound set! TheSuperSherman keeps complaining how cold it is up here._

_TheSuperSherman: DanniDevillz I'm only cold because I gave you my jacket! And besides, it's snowing! And we're in the middle of an air conditioned aquarium!_

_DelaneyDelaney: TheSuperSherman DanniDevillz Aww, cute couple…_

_TheSuperSherman: DelaneyDelaney stfu_

_TheSuperSherman: DanniDevillz who's brilliant idea was it to put you in a bikini in the middle of freaking winter, anyway?_

_DanniDevillz: TheSuperSherman Rafi's._

_DanniDevillz: TheSuperSherman Lol smoshian's new "intern" is here_

_smoshian: DanniDevillz hey! #ShutTheFiretruckUp #DanniSherman_

_DanniDevillz: smoshian screw this I'll just walk five feet and kick you in the balls myself._

_TheSuperSherman: DanniDevillz DUDE! PrincessSGB WATCHES THESE!_

_DanniDevillz: TheSuperSherman remember how she got famous?_

_TheSuperSherman: DanniDevillz good point._

_PrincessSGB: DanniDevillz We might be a bit late; Rosie got a tummy ache._

_DanniDevillz: I love how little 8yo british tweets sound :-] they always have perfect gramar._

_TheSuperSherman: DanniDevillz you spelled grammar wrong._

_DanniDevillz: TheSuperSherman stfu_

_DanniDevillz: That's the end! Tune in tomorrow at 4pm est! l8r_

_TheSuperSherman: bye_

_DelaneyDelaney: Peace off!_

_TheSuperSherman: DELANEY WHET THE HELL_

_DanniDevillz: hypocrite…_

_DelaneyDelaney: BOOP!_

_PrincessSGB: Delaney, you really should stop using your dad's quotes. Doesn't he have a copyright?_

_DelaneyDelaney: no._

_TheSuperSherman: DelaneyDelaney see? Even cute little grammatically correct british 8 year old eccentric way-to-loud princesses think you should shut up_

_DelaneyDelaney: the taxi just pulled into the parking lot. You're the only twelve year old I know that has all his adult teeth. I don't want to change that._

_TheSuperSherman: Oh sh*t._

_DanniDevillz: I'll post the results for who won the fight at 8pm est. bye!_

Then the rapid-fire ended and the door opened. Delaney and Toby walked in.

"You and William _really _shouldn't swear on twitter." I called, but she started chasing William to the penguin exhibit.

Toby walked over to me. "So, why are you in a bikini?"

"Part of one of the video shoots."

"Ah."

"Hey,Danni, is Rosie here yet? Ian's intern needs her." Benny called.

"Nope, she's running late." I answered. Taylor walked up to me.

"Have you met Ian's new intern yet?" She asked, then lowered her voice. "I think she just came along to be with Ian." Taylor giggled.

"Probably." I whispered back. "I mean, that's why Mari joined Smosh Pit Weekly, although she's going out with Anthony now..."

Then the intern walked in.

I couldn't see her hair or eye color because they were tucked under a hat and sunglasses, but I did see that she was wearing purple skinny jeans and a white three quarter sleve. The color drained out of my face. from what I could see, she looked _exactly _like my mom-same skin, same wide hips and skinny waist...

I turned and ran up the aquarium tower.

**I should put on some music and practice my singing... That's right! Practice my singing! I'm going to start posting song covers on youtube!What should my first cover be? Right now I'm thinking Payphone- but ewait, that's too high... hmmm...  
**

**Question of the Day: What song should I sing? Here are the choices:  
**

**a) Payphone by Maroon 5  
**

**b) Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato  
**

**c) Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift (Yes, I know it's high, but I can sing It low really well.)  
**

**I'm personally voting for a. Review and tell me!  
**

**Bye, bitch!  
**


	16. A Bit Too Late For That, Rosie

**You know, I won't even bother with ANs, because this chapter is where some exciting junk happens.**

_William_**  
**

Danni was running.

I tried desperately to grab her arm as she whizzed **(whizzed, Emma? You're not a grandmother.) **past me, but I couldn't. She ran out the doors and I saw her stop and flinch from a shadowy figure.

She screamed, and I ran to the sea lions out front.

In front of the water tank was Danni, still in her bathing suit from the shoot earlier. My jacket was draped around her shoulders. In front of her was Ray, in a bright orange prison suit.

"I found you Rosie," he said. Rosie was Ray's nickname for her.

He didn't notice me as he pushed her to the snowy ground, scraping her shoulder and causing her to bleed.

I was in a panic. Between seeing her blood on the snow and Ray's murderous look in his eyes, I was helpless.

Danni saw me out and her eyes grew wide. Ray lifted her up and my sweatshirt fell off her.

I don't know which ticked me off more; The fact that Ray was manhandling her like she was a baseball bat or the fact that she didn't ave my jacket on anymore, that she didn't have a piece of her with me.

I tried to keep my head and I finally realized what Ray was doing.

He had... a knife in his hand.

He was going to kill Danni.

After he was done raping her.

I needed to think fast. I grabbed a big rock and chucked it at Ray and it missed.

But at least his attention was off Danni and on me.

And on me.

Crap.

He slung Danni over his shoulder and walked over to me. For some reason she wasn't screaming. She turned around and put a finger to her lips, signaling for me to shut up. Ray was holding Danni with one hand and pulling a small white cloth out of his pocket.**  
**

It was dusted with Chloroform.

I backed up against the wall as he pressed it to my face and I fell.

_Danni_

I knew to stay quiet, because if I screamed, Ray would kill me right there.

"Go ahead." I said to Ray. "Kill me, hurt me, do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt William."

"It's a bit too late for that, Rosie," he replied, tossing me on the ground again.

**Chloroform is that stuff people put on cloths. They put it over someone's mouth and they breathe it in and loose consciousness.**

**The contest from ch. 15 is still going on.  
**

**Here are the songs I listened to while writing this:  
**

**Payphone by Maroon 5  
**

**Eyes Open by Taylor Swift  
**

**We Are Young by fun. (No grammatical errors. That's how it's spelled)  
**

**It Girl by Jason Mraz  
**

**Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift  
**

**TNT by Captain Sparklez (Do. Not Judge. Me.)  
**

**Question of the Day: Do you think that if there are two sixth-graders in a relationship, they should be wearing promise rings? Review with your answer!  
**

**Bye!  
**

**OOOHHHHHMIGOOOSHHHHH  
**

**I'M UPDATING THIS ON 6/3, BTW.  
**

**LOOK UP KIDS REACT TO CARAMELLDANSEN  
**

**IT HAS CIMORELLI!  
**

**THE NEXT TEENS REACT BETTER HAVE LISA AND AMY...  
**


	17. Annie

**So, since most of you follow AnnieHecox's A Delightful Surprise, you might already know what's gonna happen. So it's gonna be a repeat, basically.**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!  
**

_Danni_

The woman who looked like my mom randomly showed up in the middle of my torture. She ran in. I was immediately scared again.

"Put her down." I heard, because my vision was blurry. "Now." So many thoughts burned my skull.

The adoption lady said something about an aunt that was too young for custody, but I didn't take it seriously. Now It was true...

Ray said something about her being my mommy and I shivered. "I'm not her _fucking _mommy!" the lady said. _Woo._ I thought. _She got sass._

I heard a few bone cracks and for a second I was worried. Who was it? I hoped it was Ray and that the strange lady had hurt him. I looked over, seeing a bright orange prison suit on the ground. Had the lady killed him?

Blinking a few times, I regained my sight. Ray's spine was twisted and bent unnaturally. He had cold eyes that no longer flickered with danger and hate.

Ray was gone.

Tears silently slid down my cheeks. I was safe. Ray would not hurt me, nobody could. I was safe.

The strange life-saving lady tried to help me up, but I refused. "I'm trying to help you. Who was that?" she said.

I told her about who Ray was and what he was trying to do. She had saved my life, which I thanked her for. But, of course, I really meant thank for saving William's life, which was far more important than mine.

_William! _Where was he?

I wanted to panic, but instead started a conversation about her "internship" with Smosh.

As soon as I heard William's voice I ran over too him and hugged him, glad he was also alive. He saw the odd lady too.

"Isn't that Ian's intern?"

"Sure, she is," I whispered in his ear, and felt a tiny smile. Then I spoke a bit louder and nodded. "I thought she was my mom."

"First of all, you guys are _so _cute together," she said. William and I both blushed and broke away. "second, I just found out... I'm your aunt..."

I turned pale. She offered me to live with her, but I didn't know. I really didn't.

"I'll think about it. You seem nice." I answered.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked, holding her arms out.

I walked over and awkwardly hugged her.

"Okay, we should get back to the shoot."All three of us walked inside. I didn't think anyone noticed when I ran back out and grabbed William's blood-splattered jacket.

**So how was that? Kina boring if you read Annie's story. But! More DannixWilliam in the nect chapter! It'll probably be up friday!**

**EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK I just read Annie's story! I can't stop smiling! Omigosh, it's really good! People, if you haven't read Annie's story called My Own Sleeping Beauty, read it now, because...! I can't stop smiling!  
**

**And it's Kids React, too, everybody.  
**

**And a message to Annie: You are an amazing writer. The new story is amazing. Update more! Mooooorrrrrreeeeeee!  
**

**You are a BOSS!  
**


	18. Slipping Away

**If you don't know AnnieHecox, go find her. NOW. Her story, My Own Sleeping Beauty (another Kids React fanfic) is not popular enough. IT NEEDS MORE POPULARITY! Just go on my favorite authors list. She's there.**

**So here's the chapter.**

_William_

Danni sat down on a bench, still bruised and scraped. She shivered and I sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked. No reply.

"It's okay, he's gone now." I comforted. She looked up at me and her eyes were full of fear.

I felt terrible, terrible that I had let Ray do that to her, terrible that I couldn't help her - I just felt terrible. And I loved her so much.

She leaned towards me and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. "He's not going to hurt you, Danni. Don't be scared, he's gone."

Danni looked up at me. She put her arm on my shoulder and I thought she was going in for a hug.

She wasn't. Her eyes closed and she leaned inward. I leaned back. Wait, what was I doing? We wee so close, were we about to-

Then we heard police sirens. Danni slipped away from me and went outside to see the cops.

_Stupid cops. _I thought. _Coming at just the wrong time._

Annie ran out, shortly followed by Ian. "Cops here?" he asked.

I nodded.

**A few hours later...**

_Danni_

Danni and I were in her room, playing Minecraft again with Anna and Backspaceing, our Minecraft friends. Mostly we were on it for chatting. Here's what my chat box looked like:

_Annatelle: Danni r u ok i saw ur interview on the news  
_

_Backspaceing: Uhh y were u in a bikini in boston in the winter  
_

_TheSuperSherman: We were at a video shoot  
_

_Backspaceing: Doing what  
_

_Annatelle: Probably each other  
_

_DanniDevillz: ANNA!  
_

_-Annatelle has been muted-  
_

_Backspaceing: Haha lol but really were u guys having sex  
_

_-Backpaceing has been muted-  
_

_-DanniDevillz has disconnected-  
_

I looked up at her face and saw she had closed her laptop and was quietly crying. I closed my laptop and moved next to her. She cried into my shoulder. After a while she looked up at me again. "Why did you come after me?"

I stared down at the flowered hotel comforter, not wanting to say the truth.

"I... uh... um..." I stuttered.

She leaned closer to me, and closer, and closer...

"Danni!" I heard Lia call from down the hall. She slipped away out the door again.

_Damn, Lia, why did you have to call her now?_ I thought.

**Whaaaaaaa!**

**So much crap happened in that chapter...  
**

**Oh, yay, it's Thursday! New Lunchtime w/ Smosh!  
**

**Bye!  
**

**Oh, and check out AnnieHecox! If you don't then you'll have a teensy bit of trouble understanding this chapter.  
**


	19. Life Is Not Harry Potter

**Look at AnnieHecox's stories if you haven't already.**

_William_

I just couldn't understand what was happening. Did she at least like me? Was she faking? What was Danni doing to me?

She was spinning my head in circles, that's what.

Maybe it wasn't her fault that she was making me fall so hard for her. Maybe it was the fact that so much had happened lately.

A Harry Potter Quote popped into my mind, which was weird, because I hated Harry Potter.

_Ron: Well? How was it?_

_Harry: Well, I mean, she was sort of crying.  
_

_Ron: That bad at it, are you?  
_

_Hermione: I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory. Cho spends half her time crying these days.  
_

_Ron: You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up.  
_

_Hermione: Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Well, she's obviously sad about Cedric, and therefore confused about liking Harry, guilty about kissing him, conflicted because Umbridge is pressing to sack her mum from the ministry, and frightened about failing her OWLs because she's so worried about everything else.  
_

_Ron: One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode!  
_

_Hermione: Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have.  
_

Right now, that was my situation.

_Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Well, she's obviously sad about David and Katherine, and therefore confused about liking the KR cast, guilty about kissing me, conflicted because Ray has some friends that are out of jail, and frightened about losing her subscribers because she's so worried about everything else._

Confused, I went to see what Danni and Lia were doing.

**So how was that? It took me FOREVER to find exactly what Hermione says.**

**This chapter was gonna be, like, 1000 words long, but my laptop battery died, causing this not to save.  
**


	20. History

**Ohaider**

**So, I was reading a story by the amazing writer Oompha (she's on my favorite authors list so check her out) and she did a flashback into the past. So, I figured I would do that. This is gonna be a summary, basically. HERE WE GOOOOOO! This is also in third person, by the way.  
**

Danni was 16 months old and happy. Then her younger brother was stillborn a few months later and her mom became addicted to drugs and alcohol. Her father couldn't take it anymore so while her mother was out (buying wine) he set the house on fire with 1-year-old Danni and him inside. She had to stay in the hospital for two months because of smoke damage to her lungs. She spent her 2nd birthday unconscious in the hospital. After the house fire, the father was dead. Her mother was broken after that. She became addicted to sex as well and brought random men into the house for four years. When she was six, her mother got married to a man who was terrible. He had abused and raped her every other day. then she got enrolled in school a year late. She was very smart and rose to the top of her class instantly. But at home, she was still abused. When she didn't obey, her mother threw her off the balcony into the eleven foot deep pool. She learned to hold her breath for six minutes. Things went on like that for a year, until Danni decided to show her one known talent: swimming. She made a YouTube account and filmed herself underwater for six minutes straight doing flips and tricks. That was her first video, which got 100,000 views in 3 days. Then she started making vlogs. In one vlog, she sang a bit, but as a parody. She got thousands of comments asking her to sing for real, which she did, although she was still abused. She got over a hundred requests for record deals but refused to them all. When she did a cover of I Want You Back by Jackson 5 when she was 9, her parents found out. She was beaten more than ever. The next day, one of her schoolteachers called the police because of the bruises on her arms and legs. Ray and her mom were arrested and Danni was free. She coped by cutting herself. She couldn't trust anybody. Still making videos, she bounced around the country from foster home to foster home because nobody wanted her. Until she was 11, when she moved in with David and Katherine. And you know everything that happened from there.


	21. Another Kiss

**Alright, you've heard Danni's history, so now back to the story.**

_Athena_**  
**

Ever since the attack a few days ago, I had noticed William acting... strange. He constantly was next to Danni (who wasn't as affected, just a bit more timid and paranoid) and he was a wreck when they weren't near each other. He has this ravenous, wild look in his eyes. He had been having nightmares and was worrying about Danni a lot. He spent every minute he could around her and watching her. Even when she was taking a pee I could see him staring at the bathroom door, waiting to see if she would come out okay. It was kind of creepy in my opinion, but I knew Danni didn't mind.

"Athena, quick, what's the number for 9-1-1?"

I stared at Danni, dumbfounded. "Uh... um... "

She laughed. "Gotcha!"

William burst through the door and plopped up next to Danni on her bed, which was across the room from mine.

Danni didn't react. She continued reading whatever was on her laptop screen. I heard a few clicks and she slammed it shut with a horrified look on her face. William was alert. "What, what is it?"

"Remember the Smosh milk fanfic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Somebody rewrote it, replacing Ian's name with my name and Anthony's name with yours."

"Oh my god, _what?_"

"Yeah."

From the look on Danni's face, she knew what an enema felt like and did not want to experience it again.

Then Rafi called the three of us for dinner.

_William__  
_

After dinner, Danni, Athena, Landon,Lia, Bryson and I went to watch a movie in mine and Landon's room it probably wasn't the best idea to bring Reese's, because Danni went for them right away. I had to take the bag away so she wouldn't get sick or sugar drunk again. after the movie was over, Athena suggested we play Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare?" Landon asked me.

"Truth." I replied.

"Are you and Danni secretly dating behind our backs?"

"No."

"Then how come you hang out so much?"

"I'm just - you know what, nevermind."

The game went on until Danni made the mistake of taking a dare from Bryson.

"I dare you... to kiss William."

"_WHAT?_"

Her face, and probably mine, too, were red.

"You heard him." Athena said. "Kiss."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everybody chanted.

The next thing I remember was Danni's lips on mine. I felt fireworks in my chest. We kissed for a while and right when I started to kiss back, she pulled away.

"Okay, I'm not kissing him anymore." she said to the crowd.

When we all separated and went to bed, I emailed my friend Jordan.

Me: I kissed her again.

Him: Nice! How?

Me: On a dare.

Him: Damn.


	22. Sick Dreams

**So here is the 22nd chapter. I think I'll try to fit this whole story within 50 chapters. Ha, we know that won't happen. But anyway, I would like to say that this is probably the best chapter in this whole story. Seriously. I worked so hard on this.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to the Rooney family. Earlier in the week, my theater camp teacher, Quinn Rooney, died of brain cancer. The Rooney family (there are a lot of them in my town) is very upset, and I am, too. So I would just like to say some advice that he always gave (which I think is some advice for life, too.) to me whenever I was quiet or shy.  
**

**Use your diaphragm onstage and project. You don't need a microphone, just your voice.  
**

_Danni_

I walked out to the above-ground pool in David and Katherine's yard. I wore the same bikini that I did for the video shoot where William and I were attacked by Ray. I walked over to the pool, which was practically glowing in the moonlight. The wall was about 4 feet tall, so I could easily stand on my tip toes and reach in, which I did. The water was crystal clear and cold as it slipped between my fingers. Sighing, I began to walk back to the house when a floating pool light in the shape of a red rose floated up to me. I picked it up and my heart fluttered. I loved roses. Then, arms wrapped around me from behind. It wasn't forceful, it was soft, so I let him hold me. He kissed my cheek and for a few minutes we just stood there, staring at the pool, the rose light entangled in our four fingers. At the same moment, he leaned down and I leaned up, and our lips met. This kiss was too familiar, I had kissed this boy before. Then the boy let go of me. I shivered and looked down at the red rose light in my hand. When I looked back up, the boy was gone. In his place were more red rose lights, spelling out _I LOVE YOU._ One by one, I gently set them into the pool and they floated around gracefully. When they were all in the water, I walked away. A bright light shined in front of me, forming a figure-

_beep beep beep beep beep beep_

I woke up with a start, smacking my mini alarm clock to the ground. The beeping was still there, only much more muffled. I got up, turned it off, and got dressed in a purple Tobuscus shirt and dark jeans. I threw my hair in a ponytail as I walked out into the kitchen. Then I began thinking about that dream. David and Katherine's yard. William being in love with me. Me wearing a bikini on my own free will. Kissing William again. Roses. So many roses...

_William_

"AAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed, waking up from my nightmare. Another one about Danni. Was she okay? Was is real? I heard a bang in the kitchen. "Shit," I heard Danni say. I relaxed, knowing that she was still there. Throwing on a blue tobuscus shirt and dark jeans, I walked out to the kitchen to make sure Danni was okay.

"Hi," she said, taking a bite of an apple.

"Hi," I replied, taking a pear from the fruit bowl.

"You look upset." She pushed a peice of hair out of my face.

I sighed. "I had another nightmare."

Danni put her apple down and wrapped me into a hug. Her hair smelled like strawberry shampoo. "Ray's gone now. He won't hurt you."

"Actually, I'm more worried about you then me." I mumbled.

"What?" She said, breaking away.

"Nothing," I said quickly, my face blushing. She hugged me again. I hugged her back. "We should get ready for the Vidcon thing."

"I don't wanna go." She whispered back.

"Why?"

"I'm tired. I wanna lay down."

I broke away and stared at her. "Dude, you crashed at, like, 7 last night."

She pursed her lips. "Let's just say that I had nightmares, too."

At that point I noticed that her face was paler than usual and she has goosebumps. "Danni, are you okay? You look like a ghost."

"I'm fine," she said, shivering.

I pressed my hand to her forehead. It felt like a boiling out of water.

"Holy crap, you're burning up!"

"No, I-I-I'm n-not, I'm f-f-fine..." she stuttered.

"No, go lay down."

"Really, I'm fine..." she said, beginning to sway.

Then she dropped to the ground.

**WHAAAAAA! Suspenceful!**

**Lol just a tip: Don't watch the music video for Paradise by Coldplay. It is honestly the most disturbing thing I have ever seen in my entire life.**


	23. Amberlamps

_William_

"Athena?" I called. "ATHENA!"

She rushed out of her room in pink pajama pants and a heavy sweatshirt. She was half asleep.

"What is it, I was sleeping…" then she saw Danni on the ground. "William, what happened?"

"Call 911!" I said. She didn't hesitate. She ran into her room, grabbed her phone, and dialed.

"Hello? Police? It's my sister. She fainted … She's 12… Dennali Carlynn… Millennium Boston… Penthouse… Okay, great…" She hung up.

"They're on their way. Stay here, okay? I gotta go wake Benny and Rafi up." I nodded because I couldn't speak.

I kneeled down and grabbed her hand. A few minutes later I heard sirens. Lia rushed down the 25 flights of stairs to meet the ambulance. Everybody else stayed. The EMS workers barged in, took Danni's pulse, and put her on a stretcher. One of the workers leaned over towards me. "She's twelve?" he asked.

I nodded, still unable to speak.

"Do you want to ride in the ambulance?"

I nodded again and me and the worker run towards the elevators.


	24. William Is An Avox

_Athena_

Through the whole ride in the ambulance, William held Danni's hand. The whole time. He didn't talk. He couldn't. He just sat there while the doctors were hooking her up to various machines. I tried to make him laugh or hurt him or anything to get a reaction. Nothing. His face stayed blank the whole time. When we got to the hospital, I had to hold him back from going into the ICU.

Lia, him, and I waited out in the lobby. We tried to get William to talk. He just wouldn't. He sat there, staring into nothingness.

_-2 hrs later-_

The doctor walked towards us. "You can see her now."

William was off like a rocket running towards the room the doctor had run out of. When Lia and I walked in, he had pulled a chair up next to the bed and was sitting, leaning towards Danni. The blank look was still on his face. Danni was asleep in the bed, which was very large for her size. Then Danni's eyes fluttered open. "Let's leave them alone," Lia whispered. We slowly backed out of the room.

_Danni_

I woke up to find William staring at me. I was shocked at first, but then I smiled. I was happy to see him again. I sat up quickly, then layed down again, dizzy. "Hey, are you okay?" William had this blank look on his face. "William?"

He didn't talk. He just sat there. "William? Can you say something?"

No answer. He just sat there.

"William, answer me! Don't go all Avox on me!"

Still no answer.

Tears streamed down my face. "Dammit, TALK ALREADY!" I shook his shoulders, not caring about the pain in my head.

**To be continued...  
**

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**Coldplay - Paradise (don't watch the music video, it's really effed up)  
**

**A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
**

**I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz  
**

**When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus  
**

**Vanilla Twilight - Owl City  
**

**Don't Forget - Demi Lovato  
**

**Skyscraper - Demi Lovato  
**

**Take A Bow - Rihanna  
**

**It Girl - Jason Mraz  
**

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen  
**

**We Found Kids (We Found Love Parody) - Thecomputernerdd01 (it's a long story...)  
**


	25. Dr Twilight

_William_

It hurt me not to talk. I wanted to, I just couldn't. It was killing me. Danni was screaming at me and shaking me but I couldn't do or say anything. The monitors hooked up next to her bed started beeping. I still couldn't do anything. I didn't even know why. Finally she collapsed on her bed. There were tears in her eyes. "William, can you talk?"

I shook my head.

"But can you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Do you know why you can't talk?"

I shrugged.

She sighed. "Okay, since you're an Avox, can I have some peanut butter cups?"

I smiled, still unable to talk.

"No, I'm serious. Can you?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, isn't is, like, the number one rule that when your best friend is poisoned that you give her food on demand?"

Poisoned? What did she mean by poisoned? I guess she understood what I was thinking, because she gave me an explanation.

"Yeah, poison. Death Cap mushroom poison. They're still trying to figure out where I got it from."

Then the door collapsed and Lia and Athena fell in. They looked up at us.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Danni asked.

They nodded sheepishly and got up off the ground.

A doctor walked in. She was slim and pretty, with brown-blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled. "Hey, Danni! Your test results are in. They're kind of unusual. It seems like you got the poison via saliva transmition."

"Wait, what?" Athena butted in. "Can you say that again?"

"Sure." The doctor said. "The poison was transmitted via-"

"In English, please."

"It means that I got it through spit germs." Danni said before the doctor could.

"Oh gosh." Lia said. "That's gross."

The doctor looked back at me. "Danni, have you kissed anybody in the past few days?"

She gave me a sideways glance. "Yes, why?"

"That may be where you got poisoned from. Has this person died at all?"

"Um, no." she poked my arm to demonstrate. "Still alive."

The doctor gave me an odd look. "Young man, can I see you for a minute?"

I nodded.

"Just warning you, he hasn't been talking. At all." Danni said.

"Okay, thanks." The doctor said. "Come on, William." She motioned for me to follow her and we walked out the door.

_Lia _

"Well, now we know whose fault it is." Danni said, looking at Athena.

"What did I do?" Athena replied defensively.

"You were the one that dared me to kiss him!"

They were too involved in their fight to notice me, so I pulled out my phone and started tweeting.

_William_

The Doctor turned to me as we walked down the hallway towards the elevators. "Danni talks about you a lot. It always sounds like she's worried about you. She thinks you're beating yourself up over Monday's incedent. Is that true?"

I nodded.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "You care about her a lot, don't you?"

I nodded again.

"So from what I've heard, you've fallen hard for her. You feel bad because you can't protect her from everything bad that's going on. You fear more for her that for yourself. Any you can't talk because you're in shock that she almost died right in front of you twice."

I nodded again to let her know that she was spot on.

"So how did you kiss her? Hold up one finger for filming/acting, two fingers for something else."

I held up two fingers.

"One finger for a game, two finger for something else."

I held up one finger. We stepped into the elevator.

"Truth or Dare." She confirmed. I nodded. The elevator door opened and we stepped out. It was a test lab.

"Okay, now I need you to open your mouth for me."

She put on a latex glove and grabbed a long cotton swab. I opened my mouth and she swiped my tongue. Then she put it in a plastic bag marked _TO BE TESTED._

"I'll do a test on this and get back to you, okay? Oh, by the way, I'm Dr. Twilight. You're from Los Angeles, right?"

I nodded.

"Keep a look out for my daughter, will you? Her name is Vanilla."

I nodded again and began to walk back to the elevator.

"Oh, and William?" She called just before I pressed the button.

I looked back at her.

"You'll get Danni someday. Trust me." She said with a glint in her eye.

I smiled and pushed the elevator button.

I stepped in and waited. As the doors closed, I swore I saw Dr. Twilight fad away into the background of the lab.

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**Coldplay – Speed of Sound**

**Coldplay – Paradise**

**Justin Beiber – Boyfriend (since when is that on my iPod?)**

**Carly Rae Jepsen – Call Me Maybe **

**Ellie Goulding – Lights (WOOOOOO BEST SONG EVER)**

**Katy Perry – Wide Awake (does anybody else think of Landon Slaymach when they hear this song? Lol just wondering, cuz I do.)**

**Gym Class Heroes – The Fighter (yeah right, you're better off tryna freeze hell. Those were some of the best lyrics in the world. From that song, I mean.)**

**Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen – Good Time (Oh, no! Carly dropped her phone in the pool! Now I can't call her maybe!)**

**One Direction – What Makes You Beautiful (No, I'm not a Directioner. I just like Harry's hair. It's so perfect.)**

**David Guetta – Titanium ft. Sia (do you guys watch America's Got Talent? The Yamica kid was amazing when he did this song. YAMICA FTW!)**

**B.o.B – Both of Us ft Taylor Swift (lol I effing love this song)**

**Rent – Seasons of Love **

**Cher Lloyd – Want U Back (does this sound like a helicopter? *makes motorboating noise*)**

**One Direction – One Thing (… Harry's hair. I told you already. It's so perfect.)**

**Ellie Goulding – Lights (Yes, again.)**

**Linkin Park – BURN IT DOWN**

**Alex Clare – Too Close (this is, like, the only thing that dubstep sounds good in.)**

**Demi Lovato – Give Your Heart a Break**

**Maroon 5 – Payphone (who doesn't love this song?)**

**Shane Dawson – SuperLuv (Oh, that reminds me, I have to go buy The Vacation Song.)**


	26. The Letter

**So…**

**Here's the chapter.**

William

"Hey, can you film something for me?" Danni asked.

I nodded.

"I just need the video camera from my bag. Can you reach it?"

I leaned and reached into her big seahorse bag. I grabbed the video camera and was about to get up when I saw something.

A note.

It was folded in half, so I couldn't read it, but I could see the beginning of each line.

_Dear Wi_

_Well tha_

_I've be_

_I'm in lov_

_That's a_

_-Dann_

What was that? I tentatively reached in and was about to grab when Danni leaned over.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She grabbed it from my hand and crumpled it up.

_Danni_

When I finished filmimg my vlog I un-crumpled the peice of paper.

_Dear William,_

_Well that was a stupid beginning. So, I generally hate letters, so let's get this over with._

_I've been meaning to tell you something. I don't know how to say it in person, so I'll just say it here._

_I'm in love with you._

_That's all._

_-Danni_

Thank God he didn't see that.

**So, I'm sorry for not updating Do You Know or Vanilla Twilight lately, but I've got a writers block for those stories. Sorreh. :-/**

**Coldplay – Paradise (Again, DO NOT WATCH THE VIDEO.)**

**Nicki Minaj – Super Bass**

**Maroon 5 – Payphone **

**Willow Smth – Whip My Hair (My life motto. Lololol jk.)**


	27. Some Things Happen

**Well, sorry for not updating lately, but my laptop broke. Also, go check out my story on . I still have the name EpicEmma on there.**

_Danni _

Just as William closed the camera, Dr. Twilight came back in. "Can I talk to you, William? Out in the hallway?"

He handed me my camera and followed Dr. Twilight into the hall.

As soon as they left, closing the door behind them, I opened the note back up again. Before I could reread it, Lia snatched it away from me.

"Hey!" I retorted, grabbing for it.

She read it and her eyes got wide.

"Y-yo-you… WHAT?"

She froze in place. Athena and I stared. We all stayed like that for about a minute. Then, she screamed "WILLIAM!" at the top of her lungs. She started running towards the door.


End file.
